


Good News and Hopeful thoughts

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dom has some great results for Lofty, and Lofty has some surprising news of his own to reveal. Written just before the latest episode, as when Dom said this was his first surgery since the exposure I figured he'd been told the day before in my head. A happy story, after the nightmare and depressing conclusion of the episode that just aired.





	Good News and Hopeful thoughts

Dom arrived back home happy. He’d just received confirmation that he could do open surgery. The Hep C results had come back. He felt light and happy. He arrived at his flat and heard the gentle music coming from his flat. He smiled when he heard his fiancé singing over it, Lofty had a surprisingly good voice. Fiancé. Dom still couldn’t get used to that word. He never thought he could love a word as much as he did. The only word that could top it was husband. Dom couldn’t wait to introduce Lofty as his husband to people and hoped Lofty felt the same way. It felt so grown up and mature, but normal. He smiled as he unlocked the door and let himself in.  
The smell of food wafted through the air, the tantalising smell of lasagna cooking if Dom was not mistaken and the aroma of the fresh garlic bread Lofty always made with lasagna. Lofty was many things, surprisingly one of those things was a good cook, which Dom had been pleasantly surprised about, owing to his rather clumsy nature at times. It was also why he tried to get out of cooking so much. Lofty's food always tasted better. It was one of those quirks that while it had irritated Dom at first, he had grown to find it endearing and amusing, brightening up an otherwise dull day. He wondered if Lofty had heard the news already? Had someone told him? Dom hadn’t told anyone yet. He had the results as he was leaving but had wanted his fiancé to be the first one to know. 

“Lofty?” He called 

“Hey Dom” Lofty said from the bedroom before he came bounding out with a smile that seemed to brighten his face, making him look younger. 

“You have made me dinner! Why have you made me dinner?” Dom asked 

“Hm…because I love you” Lofty said with a smile breaking out onto his face

“While that might be true, it wouldn’t be because a little saxophone exam went well would it?” He said with a smile 

The smile Lofty gave him showed Dom just how much Lofty appreciated Dom remembering those details. To be honest after his conversation with Lofty’s music teacher, he decided he would pay attention to everything Lofty said regardless of its value to him, this was important to Lofty especially with it being 9 months into the year and Lofty’s need to finish his New Year’s resolution by the end of the year. Now he could relax and find a new interest or spend more time with Dom serenading him with his hands and voice, because while Dom appreciated the effort Lofty put in and Doms pride in his fiance, but he couldn’t say he would miss the practicing that much and for a moment felt a little selfish that Lofty’s attention would be back on him. 

“Yeah I passed. Level 1.” Lofty said with a smile 

“I am so pleased for you, you’ve been working hard”

“This dinner was to celebrate, but also to thank you for tolerating the practicing” Lofty said 

“Don’t be silly. If its something important to you, then it’s important to me” Dom reassured him though this was other thing Dom loved about Lofty, was his ability to see through Dom... Most of the time anyway. 

“Anyway you seemed happy before this news, do we have something else to celebrate?” Lofty asked curiously “Has Roxanna woken up yet?”

Dom sighed a little, to be honest he hadn’t really thought about Roxanna today, but as Lofty was one of the last people to see her before she had been in the accident, she was at the forefront of his mind. It was one thing he loved about his partner. Dom had stopped by to check on Mr. Hanssen before leaving and there had been no change. 

“No unfortunately, she is still not awake. Hansen hasn't left her side unless he can help it” Dom said “Oh Sacha is back tomorrow” 

“That's what you do when you love someone. I hope Sacha's feeling better?” Lofty said

“Better?” Dom asked 

“Well he must be to be coming back in I guess” Lofty said thoughtfully

“What do you…” Dom began interestedly 

“Oh it’s nothing. I am most likely barking up the wrong tree anyway. So what was your exciting news?” Lofty said with a small smile 

“The results have come back, the study has worked and I can now do surgery! Properly, I can actually get my hands dirty, dig around inside people” Dom said with a smile and chuckled at Lofty’s grimace 

“Wow. Nice picture” Lofty said sarcastically before brightening up “But that’s…wow that’s amazing! You waited till now to tell me? I was going on about a saxophone exam!” 

Lofty exclaimed with excitement surging forward to kiss Dom passionately, pulling Dom’s body as close to him as possible and wrapping his arms securely around Dom’s torso. Dom melted into the kiss and hug, savouring having his fiancé wrapped around him. He loved these moments when Lofty would let his guard down and embrace him tightly, some might say it was suffocating, however but to Dom it was the best feeling in the world. Lofty had slowly managed to break down the wall Dom had built around himself piece by piece by little thoughtful gestures, gentle kisses, hugs and sweet nothings. He could feel the warmth seeping into him through Lofty, after being out in the chilly night air. Or it could just be the feeling of absolute happiness. Dom and Lofty had previously talked about getting a dog, though Dm really couldn’t understand why he would need one, when he had Lofty. 

“Your saxophone exam was important. I guess we’ve both made our new years resolutions come true this year” Dom said with a grin

“We are celebrating tonight? Though only one glass of wine with a meal sound OK?” Lofty said 

Dom looked confused “We are celebrating aren’t we?” 

“Yes, but you are working tomorrow, and you are heading back into surgery. You need to have a clear head” Lofty said blushing “and plus, I have a few other plans tonight…and I would like you to remember them” 

“Colour me intrigued” Dom said though he was glad Lofty had the common sense to say that. He wanted to get back into theatre as quickly as possible and with Sacha back, him and Ric would be tag teaming him, so he needed to be alert and ready for anything that gets thrown their way. He took a moment to clear his head and focus on the man in front of him 

“Right, get changed, I will get dinner. We shall dine like kings” Lofty said with a smile 

Dom smiled kissing Lofty one more time, before heading off to the bedroom to get changed. As he did he couldn’t help but smile as he watched his boyfriend quietly sing his way into the kitchen. He was home, well and truly home, safe in these walls. His last connection with Isaac had been broken, severed forever and Dom hoped that would be the last time he would have to think about Isaac Mayfield again. Dom now hoped he could live happily, ever after with a man who he loved, and who loved him back with equal passion. Yes today was one of Dom’s good days and he knew he would hang onto this day, and add it to his wall of memories that included him, Arthur and Zosia, his first successful surgery, the day he became an F2 then a registrar, his engagement and everything in between. Yes Dom Copeland was so happy, he was close to bursting and he only hoped it would stay that way. 

If you like it, please take a moment to review it or if you advice that would be great too. Reviews mean the world to me. Thanks Xx


End file.
